Never More
by Pikabun
Summary: AU (I think it can be considered one) Human Raven/Dog BeastBoy. Everyday is bliss. Worry free and joyous days until It starts to plague a dog and his master. (Apologies I'm not good at summaries ) Character Death.


**I don't own Teen Titans. Mature content ahead (character death). **

Sunny days and cool nights; day in, day out the routine of eat, sleep, play on repeat, nothing could get better than this. I wake up in the morning and my master is sleeping next to me, curled up and breathing softly, I hear light snores and look over.

My master, who others call Raven, laid on our small mattress, her hair sprawled out like the wings of the black birds that roam outside, her back flat on the mattress and her lower body slightly twisted to accommodate me beside her stomach. She is the most beautiful master there is and no one will ever hurt my master Raven, she saved me from the smelly cages and cement filled roads stuffed with other dogs. No, no one would ever hurt my Raven; I'd sooner die than let that happen.

I begin my duty as the faithful pet by licking her face till she wakes up. One time I didn't do this and she slept through till the sun was already high in the sky, play time wasted! Now it's up to me to make sure she wakes up nice and early so we can go out and play all day.

After waking my master from her slumber, I see her stumble into the water room with me right on her heels; never know when she might fall and need a cushiony pillow to break her fall! She's clumsy like that in the morning.

After she does her low sun timed routines of water bathing, I wait patiently next to my food bowl, wagging my tail to show her the love and affection she rightfully deserves since she is the best master in the whole world. I get a delicious meal from her magic bowl and water poured in my other bowl. We eat together and when she finishes her food our play time begins!

Sometimes we go traveling in the tree filled area behind our house and other times we go to the large water pond on the opposite end. Other times we go inside an animal and travel to another house with three little children. Those days are fun as well, they ride on top of my back as I tromp around their grass land and I get called "Good Boy" while being fed lots of treats. Today though we went hiking through our tree filled area, my favorite!

We head out and I set off to find the biggest stick for my master, she loves to throw them and have me bring them back to her; it's so much fun! Usually I'm careful not stray too far from the flowery scent that is my master, but today I decided to make it my duty to bring her the best stick ever! As I went sniffing around I hear footsteps, not my masters footsteps; a low growl flowed through the tree filled land and realize something is headed straight for my master!

I run full speed and right before I can reach her, my master Raven screams "BeastBoy!", the name she gave me when she took me away from the cement cage place, the sound cutting through my ears and causing a pain worse than the day my previous master left me at the cement cage land. I pump harder, trying my best to reach her and once I get to the clearing where my master is, I charge teeth first into whatever is growling and snapping at her.

It and myself tumble off my master; when I get my bearings, I look at what I have in my teeth and it's another a dog. It looks like it's in so much pain, drooling everywhere and viciously howling in my grasp. I try to bite down again to deter this dog; I don't want to kill or savagely harm this dog but it still did try to kill my master. As I lift my jaws to set another bite down, It twists and slashes at my nose, then bites my chest. I howl and squirm to get out of its chomps but It overpowered me. My master then came to my rescue, attacking the dog with a stick, knocking It unconscious. She scoops me up and we leave the other dog; It was heavily wounded even before our encounter, but now looked as if Its paws were broken.

We arrive back out our house and she rushes me to the water room, cleaning up my wounds. My master Raven is careful to make sure I'm not in pain and I lick her in appreciation. She cares so much for me and this is why she's the best master in the world!

After she wraps me up in cloth and pours weird liquids on my wounds, she sighs and starts talking to me. I wag my tail and stare at her, happy as ever! Even though it was a hectic day, it was still the best day ever because I got to spend it with my master.

My wounds heal in about five rising suns and it's odd but I feel so tired lately. My master seems more interested in something she calls "work" and "writing" so I spend my days idly sun bathing outside and watch the black birds fly but even that becomes painful. It never hurt me before but now whenever I'm outside with the sun, my eyes ache. I no longer wake up my master at sunrise; instead I only come when my meal is served. Another thing that's odd: I feel so thirsty but the water my master serves feels like blades in my throat.

I tried to tell my master that the water she is giving me is wrong, but she only got this worried look on her face. I force myself to drink it to make her smile again. Nowadays though I paw it outside and tip it over, unable to bear the sight of master's sad face. I just can't drink the water she gives me anymore.

One night I wake up when the moon is out and realize it isn't as painful as the sun and I decide to stretch my legs and roam outside. I see the black birds staring at me as I stalk around the woods, their eyes never leaving mine and I see one laying wounded on the floor. Something burns inside me and I feel compelled to hunt, to kill, to ravage. I pounce and tear at the black bird: beak, blood and feathers flying everywhere and a growl emanates as joy fills my body. It doesn't numb the pain I'm feeling but it still was the best I have felt for the past few rising suns.

I look down at the remains of the black bird and instead of the joy I had previously, I feel regret and shame. What would my master think of me? This isn't what I do, this is the opposite it is so wrong! I look up and the other black birds are still there, sitting, staring, judging me when I realize they look like my master when she sleeps. They are going to tell her what I've done!

My mind starts going hazy and nothing but anger and pain fill me as I try to climb the trees they are perched on, barking threats and death to them. They only sit there, staring at me for a while then fly off. I chase after them, pain racking through my body with each step and leap; these birds are the reason for my pain, it has to be. I pursue them, completely forgetting the regret and shame. I no longer chase to stop them from telling my master what I've done: I hunt them so they can pay for the pain they've caused.

Legs pumping quickly through the tree land, I find myself at a house: it seems familiar but that sense of familiarity quickly vanishes as pain consumes me. I see one of the black birds, those terrible pain inflicting black birds, fly into the house and I run inside. Stalking the bird, I see it fly and weave in between rooms as I approach it.

This bird will die.

This bird will die.

This...die...die...kill.

I enter a room, the black bird perched on a bed rising and falling slowly, taunting me as if I won't take revenge for the pain its inflicted on me.

I pounce and set my teeth on the first flesh it comes in contact with. The smell and taste of flowers fills my senses as I tear the black bird apart. Screams from the black bird echo out, inflicting more pain to my already cracking mind, spurring me to kill and ravage more. The scent of flowers becomes overpowered by the smell of blood, the silence of the night becomes filled with the sounds of screaming and flesh ripping apart.

I pant heavily, looking down at the black bird through my hazed eyes, dropping It from my mouth. The black bird in front of me looks familiar and I sniff, noticing the sweet smell of flowers amongst the sickly scent of death.

Faintly, It speaks and I hear "Beastboy..."

I whimper.

No

No

Please no.

I shake my head trying to clear the fog and when I look at the black bird again I see, not It, but Her. My master. My perfect bestest master in the whole wide world who others call Raven. Torn and bloody, her midsection open with organs strewn all over the room. The mattress where we sleep is damp with her blood and I smell blood drenched flowers. Tears, salty wet tears smear her face as she lies dead, my master's grimacing in pain.

I try to lick her face to wake her up, that usually does the trick right? The rising sun may not be up but I can still wake her up right?

No please.

I howl to the moon, the haze returning, the pain flooding searing through me. I cry out for my master, I cry out in unfathomable pain as the haze sets in permanently.

I've become It. The ravens look on, judging and in contempt. I am nothing but a Beast.

**This may stay a one chapter short story or I might write an epilogue (actually I have an epilogue but I kinda wanna keep the impact of a tragic event). Also interesting that I shared it with my editors? If you can call them that and they had a completely different view on what was actually infecting or inflicting pain on Beast Boy so I'd be interested in what you guys think is happening :). Please rate and review! Any and all comments are welcome even if its "this is shit!" xD but if you do that I'd appreciate knowing WHY cuz you know that helps me become a better writer! Side note the chapters for my other story One in the Same are typed up in documents but I'm still looking over them for future plot lines (specifically Zatanna and Raven) because omg shoutout to minerbuilder12 you totally helped me realize that I almost overlooked such an important part in character development! Love you! Thanks all of you for reading!**


End file.
